Ren'ai
by Rei-chan09
Summary: Kagome one-shots...first up is Minato from Naruto. Also taking requests.
1. MinatoKagome

Title: A Place of belonging.

Kagome sighed as she looked at the moon, the wind playing with her dark hair. She turned as she felt a presence behind her and saw a man with blond hair and the Hokage aterior on. Kagome gave a soft smile as she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"Minato?" She asked as she felt his sit behind her and pulling her to his chest and rested is face in the crook of her neck. The only response she got was a low mumble.

"Hard day?" she asked.

"Hai. The council want me to get some of the clans that are connected to konaha but not apart of it to join forces for the war." Minato said as he lifted his head from the crook of her neck. Bringing her hand to his cheek Kagome gently said."Don't work to hard. You've been Hokage for about a week and you're already exhausted. I would like to spend some time with my boyfriend, and i think your old team would also like to see their sensei."

Minato gave her a goofy smile."Do you miss me that much Gome-chan?" Mintato asked emphasizing the chan part.

Kagome only smiled, as she turned back to looking at the moon. "Of course I miss you. I hope this war will end soon though."

"It will. I Promise." Mintato whispered in her ear as his arms tightened around her wast.

Kagome sighed and leaned back into the embrace, all the while thanking the gods for sending her here form feudal era. Kagome felt Minato give her a kiss on the neck, making her giggle. The last though she had before she closed her eyes and totally relaxed into his embrace was that this was were she belonged.


	2. KagomeMinato

Title- Good-Bye.

This is only a dabble, but if enough people like it I might continue it.

Kagome watched as Minato gave her an apologetic look and turned his head so he didn't have to face her.

"Is there any other way?" Minato asked the council, his voice soft and almost sounded defeated.

"No. You are to marry the Mizokage's daughter as a peace treaty. It is in the best interest of the village." a village elder instructed, his eyes showed no hesitation as he gave Kagome a quick glance.

Kagome could see how hard this decision was. It was braking his heart and also hers. Kagome stood from her seat, drawing the attention of the whole council her way. They watched her as she made her way to the door of the office, everything silent.

"Kagome?" Minato whimpered, he didn't want this. He loved her, and no one else...just her.

Kagome turned her head back to him her tears now running down her face, she gave him a weak smile as her hand tightened on the door. She loved Minato, she really did. But it hurt seeing him have to make the decision of loving her, or leadership of his village. It made her heart clench and her soul cry out. So there was only one thing she could do...it may hurt her...but maybe..just maybe it could save him the a lot of hurt.

"I'll be alright. It is in the best interest in the village. And I know you will not get out of it. I love you Minato and that will not change, but you are in charge of this village now and the village must become before anyone else."

Taking a deep breath Kagome shakily took her Konaha headband of her forehead, and her arm fell limp at her side as she looked up to the ceiling."To all those who participated on this idea of this peace treaty, I hope your happy. You have lost your head interrogator and one the top anbu in this village for I am no longer a ninja of this village. I quit." With this said Kagome threw her headband to the floor, tears still falling down her face as she turned her back to them all. The image of her burning eyes was probably going to be burned into all of their memories..her hatred for what they were doing.

"Kagome rethink this." Hiashi the new Hyuuga head pleaded, he didn't want this to happen either, he knew how many hard-ships she had to go threw to stay in the relationship with Minato...and now it was breaking right in front of her eyes.

Kagome gave him a small smile and shook her head, she was not tacking it back..she couldn't. She had to do this...she had to. If she didn't....then...Minato. She gave a side glance to the man she loved. She could see the pain in his eyes..she felt her eyes start to tear again. She tried as long as she could to hold them back, but her heart wouldn't let her. It was crying out. She just lost the last thing that meant something to her in her life...and she was never going to get it back..._**never.**_

"Kagome, Are you sure about this." Fuuguku(sp?) asked, his voice laced with worry.

Giving a small smile she answered."Yes I'm sure. I do not want to be in a village who forces one another to choose between the one they love for no reason at all. I'm sorry, really I am. But from this day forward I shall never again step foot in this village. Good-Bye council. Good-bye Yokadiame-sama."

Before stepping out of the door Kagome turned to Minato, a sad, but bitter smile on her face and she took a deep breath in, "And I will love you still if you marry her Minato, I will always love you no matter what. Please have a happy life with her, and at least try to love her. It's probably not easy for her either." with this said Kagome disappeared form their sites.

They not knowing if they would ever see the one person selfless enough to give up the one they love for the village, and never knowing if they would see the girl who made the village a peaceful and happy place. The girl who made every clan leader fall in love with her, and she didn't even know. This was the story of love that was torn apart because they thought it was in the best interest of the village, but what they did know was it was their fault that she had left and they wouldn't see her again.

**Authors note. **

**Sorry this isn't that good I had it stuck in my head and couldn't get it out. I know it's sad but I could happen. And so all of you know Mizorkage is the kage of the village hidden in sleet, it is a village I made up so if you use it ask first. Hope you like the little dabble. Read and Review.**


	3. GinKagome

Authors Note: This is a little Kagome/Gin one-shot. I hope everyone likes it! Lol This has to be one of my favorite pairings out there!! I am a big fan of Gins! XD On my other account i have a full blown story for them! XD They just look sooo cute together! kya!

Anyway on to the stor_y! I hope you all enjoy it! and don't forget to read and review! And i am still taking requests! SO feel free to ask!! :3  
_

Category: Crossover

Anime/Manga: Inuyasha/bleach

Pairing: Kagome/Gin

For: Yukari

* * *

_My eyes widened as i felt the cold sword enter my chest, i was in shock. I couldn't move my body. H-how did it end up like this! How!  
_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_**Did I do something wrong, for it to turn out this way?**_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_Ichimaru-taicho…wh..y-…….I…"_

_I looked up to meet his cold yet sorrowful eyes._

_He smiled down at me, the same smile i fell in love with...the smile that would now haunt my dreams for eternity.  
_

_Tears flowed down my cheeks, I knew then, that he never cared. He was just using me for his sick entertainment....i was just a tool....something he was passing the time with, and now that i am of no use to him, he wants to throw me away....but i still can't help not being angry at him.....why is that...why? I am just a game to him after all.....shouldn't i be mad.....i was nothing more...and it was...he never cared.  
_

_Never........It was just a game to him..._

_........a game....._

_But I still can't stop loving him._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_**It hurts....I can't breath.....**_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_Ne, Gome-Chan. Why all the tears." I could feel his hot breath on my ear and he gave another smile when I shivered. He knew what he was doing to me....and he was enjoying tourchering me..  
_

"_H...how...c-c-could y-you....." I asked coughing up blood. I could taste the salt from my tears, as well as the taste of my own blood, but i didn't care. I looked up at his now opened eyes. They held no mercy.... no sorrow.....no regret ....and....absolutely no love......  
_

"_I..I tho-ought....."_

"_Thought what my little hell cat...That I loved you...." A cruel smirk crossed his lips as he took my chin in his hands looking at me with his crimson eyes, "Love is such a foolish emotion ......to feel for another...... It clouds one's instinct and pure logic. There's no possible way I could love you." After these words he pulled the sword from my chest. Blood rushed from my wounds and onto the floor. _

_I couldn't hold myself up anymore, so I fell to the floor. Blood still dripping from my chest wound, and didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_**It feels as if I'm drowning..... drowning in your betrayal...why...why did you do it....**_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_Ichi...maru...tai..cho ....why...why bet..__**cough.**__.ray...soul society...." I asked, clutching my wound. My chest burned with every word i spoke and my vision was already blurry as I looked at his turned back, waiting for him to answer, that is if I even got an answer._

"_For power...what else, my dear little hell cat." he told me as he chuckled, sheathing his sword.  
_

"_Well it's time for me to go kitten..." he gave me one last glance and disappeared into the cold night. Not leaving a trace of him being there behind.  
_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**It shouldn't have turned out this why....but it did..........why.....you...you traitor!!**_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_I closed my eyes, waiting for death to come. I knew it wouldn't come fast. He wanted me to have a slow death....he wanted me to bleed to death from the wound in my chest...and it would probably happen too. No one is coming to look for me....they didn't think he would betray soul society....but he did._

_I opened my eyes and looked to my left as I heard fast past footsteps coming neat me....by the energy signals I could tell who they were._

_I gave a soft smile as I saw them enter the room, and saw the looks on their faces as they made their way over to my side._

"_Hitsugaya-taicho.....Ukitake-taicho......Soi-fon-taicho......what :cough:are you doing :cough: here?" I asked, trying to stay awake, but it was seeming futile as i knew i was at my limit.  
_

"_We were sent out to find where Ichimaru was." Ukitake said as he brushed my bangs out of my eyes, smiling sadly at me. Sweet Ukitake he was always nice to me, and from what Matsumoto told me....he was in love with me. I wish i could of saw it earlier....maybe then i could of returned those feelings and avoided where i am now.  
_

"_But...it seems we missed him...I can't sense him anymore." Soi-fon put in, averting her eyes away from me. I knew she didn't like seeing me like this....she was like my family..  
_

_I gave a bitter laugh. "Sorry, you just missed him..." with those last words I blacked out, not knowing I had tears rolling down my cheeks. All that I was greeting with was a dark abyss of nothing._


End file.
